Cradle Me Close
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: TRADUCTION / ONE SHOT / Quand Loki boit trop durant une fête en l'honneur de son frère Thor, cela a des conséquences plutôt... fiévreuses.


**Cradle Me Close**

* * *

**Film:** Thor

**Traductrice:** Lilas Heiress

**Bêta:** Cherry Hitomie

**Auteur Originale:** Silverlynxcat

**Paring: **Thor/Loki

**Rating****: **M

**Spoiler:** Aucun, cette histoire se passe avant les films.

**Résumé: **« Mais ce n'est pas une surprise qu'il boive, car c'est en l'honneur de Thor ! Il est peut-être le Dieu de la Malice, mais son admiration et son amour pour son frère sont incomparables ! »

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Thor et Loki sont la propriété de Marvel et des diverses personnes qui ont participé à la création de ces magnifiques personnages. (S'ils étaient à moi, les films seraient bien plus marrant... et Loki recevrait enfin tout l'amour qu'il mérite)

**Cette histoire est une traduction de Silverlynxcat.**

Pour avoir le lien vers l'histoire en VO pour les amoureux de la langue de Shakespeare, rendez-vous sur le profil de **Silverlynxcat.**

**Note:** Cette histoire comporte une notion d'inceste, bien que Loki et Thor ne soient pas vraiment frères. Si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin, sinon, bienvenue ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Cradle Me Close**

- Vive Thor ! Tueur de géant, le plus courageux des hommes !

Le cri se répercuta gaiement entre la foule de joyeux fêtards ivres et bruyants qui peuplaient le Grand Hall du palais d'Odin. Diverses chopes contenant de nombreuses boissons différentes s'entrechoquèrent dans les airs afin de porter un toast, un parmi les dizaines qui avaient déjà eu lieu dans la soirée.

Le rire grave et profond de Thor retentit à travers la pièce, s'ajoutant simplement à la gaieté générale qui ne faisait qu'enfler. La musique ne faiblit pas, raisonnant sans cesse, permettant aux guerriers avinés et aux nobles invités de trébucher jusqu'au centre de la pièce afin de déclamer des chants, danser et porter des toasts, une jeune femme gloussante accrochée à leurs bras.

L'hydromel et la bière coulaient à flot et rares étaient les guerriers ne portant pas une chope dans la main entre de longues tables où étaient disposées quantités des meilleures viandes et fruits d'Asgard. Les ténèbres de la nuit avancée étaient chassées par les centaines de torches qui étaient alignées contre le mur dans leur support d'argent, permettant aux invités de profiter de quelques heures inédites de clarté avant que le soleil ne reprenne sa place dans le ciel.

C'était une des célébrations les plus significatives que Asgard ait connu, car elle était en l'honneur de Thor, le futur roi, le fils aîné prodige, le Dieu du Tonnerre et à présent le conquérant de Muspelheim. Tout autour de lui, les hommes et les femmes dansaient et chantaient et Thor était empli de joie de voir un tel plaisir se refléter sur tous les visages.

- C'est, et de loin, l'une des meilleures célébrations qui aient pris place en ces murs ! Annonça Fandral, son calice s'élevant haut d'un rapide geste de la main, le liquide qu'il contenait se renversant sur la table sans que personne n'y prête attention.

- A notre fier meneur !

Les autres guerriers rassemblés, c'est-à-dire, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif, se joignirent à lui en poussant un rugissement inarticulé, leurs coupes s'entrechoquant.

Thor donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Fandral, gratifiant ses amis d'un large sourire dépeint sur ses lèvres.

- Cela n'aurait été qu'une vaine entreprise sans mes meilleurs guerriers et mes plus loyaux amis à mes côtés. La victoire contre les Géants de Feu est en effet un événement monumental. Cela apporte l'honneur et la joie dans toutes les rues et les foyers d'Asgard !

Des murmures d'approbation suivirent les mots de Thor et Fandral donna un rapide coup de coude au Dieu du Tonnerre. Ses yeux étaient posés un peu plus loin, un rictus visible sous sa fine moustache.

- Cela doit être en effet un événement monumental pour que même Loki se sente obligé de participer aux festivités, gloussa Fandral, une note d'amusement évidente dans sa voix alors qu'ils invitaient ses amis à suivre son regard d'un large mouvement de bras.

Intrigué, Thor et les autres guerriers se tournèrent pour jeter un œil dans le coin de la salle où le prince aux cheveux d'ébène se tenait. La posture stricte et élégante qu'affichait habituellement Loki était étrangement absente ce soir alors qu'il était avachi sur la table, sa tête dodelinant juste au-dessus de l'un de ses bras repliés alors que son autre main tenait une pinte qui reposait à côté de lui d'une poigne possessive. Même depuis là où ils se trouvaient, ses joues rougies et surtout, son sourire indolent étaient clairement visibles. Ce fut avec le plus grand amusement qu'ils se rendirent compte que Loki était joyeusement saoul.

Sif éclata de rire alors qu'elle observait le prince qui vacillait sur sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas un secret que le Dieu de la Malice ne tient pas l'alcool, je me demande même pourquoi il boit. C'est pourtant lui qui se plaint toujours que nous passons notre temps à festoyer comme des imbéciles ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Volstagg laissa échapper un rire guttural alors qu'il se frappait la poitrine.

- Mais ce n'est pas une surprise qu'il boive, car c'est en l'honneur de Thor ! Il est peut-être le Dieu de la Malice, mais son admiration et son amour pour son frère sont incomparables !

Thor fut étonné par l'observation du grand guerrier et reporta son attention sur son frère qu'il ne voyait presque jamais prendre part à leurs beuveries festives. Loki n'aimait d'habitude pas cela. Soudain, lorsqu'un nouveau cri à la gloire de Thor retentit à travers la salle, tous furent étonné sauf peut-être Volstagg et Hogun, de voir Loki lever son verre, hurler en compagnie des invités, puis boire une longue gorgée d'hydromel.

Les causes de l'état d'ébriété avancé de Loki étaient à présent évidentes car, si en effet le prince buvait à chaque fois qu'on portait un toast à son frère, il apparaissait que la boisson avait vite eut raison de lui. Thor sourit avec tendresse, puis se tourna en direction de ses compagnons.

- Je vous demande pardon mes amis, mais je pense qu'il est temps que je m'éclipse pour la soirée, dit-il en jetant un regard à son frère.

Les guerriers acquiescèrent avec un sourire.

- Je comprends. Mais une fois que tu auras bordé le prince, peut-être que tu pourrais nous rejoindre ? Suggéra Fandral, bien que son regard fût soudain attiré par une jolie demoiselle qui passait par là.

- Nous verrons cela, Fandral, sourit Thor avant de traverser la foule en direction de son frère. Les adieux de ses amis furent perdus dans la cacophonie générale qui l'enveloppa. Il arriva rapidement aux côtés de Loki. La vision que le prince offrait était unique en son genre et cela amusa et attendrit beaucoup Thor.

Le visage du magicien brun était à présent totalement dissimulé dans le creux de son coude, bien que ses doigts soient encore accrochés à sa pinte. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés et lorsqu'il leva les yeux dans la direction de son grand frère, les paupières de Loki étaient à moitié fermées et brillant d'une lueur joyeuse. Dans l'esprit de Thor, cela représentait parfaitement l'état d'ébriété de son frère.

- Thor ! S'écria le magicien. Il voulut fêter la venue de son frère en levant son verre dans un geste un peu trop enthousiaste. Mais au lieu de cela, il renversa sa pinte, son contenu se répandant sur la table. La tête de Loki retomba entre ses bras et il observa l'alcool goutter sur le sol avec indifférence. Thor put détecter la petite moue qui se forma sur ses lèvres.

Riant doucement, le Dieu du Tonnerre plaça une main sur le crâne de son frère, entremêlant ses doigts à la pulpe rugueuse avec ses mèches de cheveux d'ébènes aussi douces qu'une plume. Sa main se fit caressante, ses doigts massant doucement les tempes de Loki, ce dernier frissonnant à ce contact, ses paupières cillant de plus en plus alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit gémissement que Thor fut le seul à entendre.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, mon cher frère, décida-t-il.

Après avoir emmitouflé Loki dans sa cape, il s'accroupit pour passer son bras sous les genoux de son cadet, supportant son dos à l'aide de l'autre. Il porta le prince sans mal, comme si cela arrivait quotidiennement. Le magicien se pelotonna contre le torse de Thor avec un petit murmure, ses yeux se fermant complètement à présent qu'il était enveloppé en toute sécurité dans les bras de son frère. Le Dieu du Tonnerre sourit chaleureusement alors que la tête de Loki vint reposer au creux de son cou.

Alors que les deux frères quittaient la pièce, seules quatre personnes furent conscientes de leur départ et ils les regardèrent s'éloigner avec le même sourire.

* * *

Thor prit le chemin de sa chambre, le poids de son frère dans ses bras, chaud et réconfortant. Lorsqu'il atteignit le pas de la haute porte, gravé de symboles représentant ses nombreuses victoires, Thor était certain que Loki dormait profondément, ainsi, il gagna directement le large lit pour l'y déposer en son centre. Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'agenouilla pour ne pas le réveiller et vit la silhouette élancée de son frère s'enfoncer dans les couvertures épaisses de sa couche. Mais, alors qu'il allait abandonner Loki dans les méandres du sommeil, entouré de douces fourrures et d'oreillers moelleux, il se retrouva incapable de se redresser. Deux bras étonnement forts s'étaient glissés autour de son cou et l'enlaçaient.

- Loki, le réprimanda gentiment Thor. Tu es censé dormir, tu es saoul.

Il fut incapable de dissimuler le ton amusé de sa voix, son frère grognant quelques mots inintelligibles alors que son étreinte s'accentuait. Finalement, le Dieu du Tonnerre souffla et s'allongea parmi les couvertures, attirant Loki contre lui, souriant dans ses cheveux.

Le prince se pelotonna immédiatement contre Thor et dissimula son visage au creux de son cou, son souffle brûlant venant chatouiller la peau de sa gorge.

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles l'aîné berça presque son cadet, il fut certain que ce dernier s'était à nouveau endormi, grâce à l'alcool et la fatigue. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une caresse particulièrement douce et plaisante dans son cou.

Thor murmura le nom de son frère, dérangeant à peine l'ambiance léthargique. La réponse fut étouffée et incompréhensible, Loki déposant des baisers languissants et désordonnés sur la gorge de son frère, sa langue s'éternisant sur la barbe à la texture rêche et dure et sa mâchoire. Deux yeux bleus se baissèrent pour rencontrer deux pupilles émeraudes à moitié dissimulées et bientôt, le visage de Thor suivit lorsqu'il saisit le menton de Loki dans une de ses larges mains, unissant leurs lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

Leurs bouches dansèrent en cœur, Thor prenant fréquemment la lèvre inférieure de Loki entre les dents pour la mordiller et la lécher tendrement, des gémissements de plaisir émanant du prince. Leurs langues, bien que manquant de leur habituelle coordination, goûtaient et exploraient paresseusement la bouche de l'autre, titillant et caressant avec une lenteur affamée alors que des plaintes étouffées se perdaient entre eux. Les mains de Thor commencèrent à descendre le long du corps de Loki, ne cessant de l'embrasser lorsqu'il l'attira au plus près de lui et passa ses mains sous sa tunique.

Il les fit rouler entre les couvertures sans peine, l'aîné ayant maintenant une position dominante, ses jambes se tenant de part et d'autre des hanches élancées de son frère. Ses deux mains calleuses caressèrent sensuellement les flans de Loki, soulevant le tissu de sa tunique à mesure qu'il explorait sa peau, ses doigts s'aventurant librement sur les creux et les courbes qui définissaient le torse finement musclé du prince.

Ses yeux assombris par le désir regardèrent Thor avec intensité alors que sa bouche descendait le long de son ventre plat, déposant de langoureux baiser à mesure qu'il révélait la peau nue de Loki, s'émerveillant de sentir cette chair si douce rouler sous sa langue vorace. La bouche du prince s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser échapper un soupir haletant lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vint encercler un de ses tétons durcis pour ensuite le mordiller avec une douceur tortueuse. La sensation fut accrue significativement lorsque des doigts calleux vinrent pincer son autre petit bouton de chair brune d'une manière délicieusement insidieuse.

La bouche de Loki laissait échapper de nombreux souffles inintelligibles formant une étrange litanie alors que Thor souriait contre sa peau de le voir ainsi gémir et se cambrer sous ses caresses. Un son désespéré se répercuta depuis le fond de sa gorge. Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'immergea totalement au sein de la chaleur de cette peau douce qui se frottait contre lui d'une manière on ne peut plus lascive et explicite. Le corps magnifique qui se tordait de plaisir sous le sien le rendait fou de désir.

Emprisonnant les mains de Loki au-dessus de sa tête, il le débarrassa définitivement de sa tunique. Alors que le morceau de tissu chutait au loin sur le sol, Thor entreprit de parsemer les longs bras de son cadet de tendres baisers, Loki soupirant et se cambrant sous les caresses de son frère.

Par la suite, l'aîné se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au pied du lit, ses mains voyageant telles deux langues tentatrices le long des jambes du prince à travers le cuir de son pantalon. Thor ôta rapidement ses chaussures, ainsi que celles de Loki, portant l'un des pieds nus de son frère à son visage pour déposer un rapide baiser sur l'élégante courbe de son talon. Étonné, le magicien laissa échapper comme un miaulement alangui.

Tenant toujours la cheville de Loki entre ses mains, Thor rampa à nouveau dans le lit, forçant son frère à plier son genou jusqu'à ce qu'il repose contre sa poitrine, écartant ainsi ses longues jambes. Il utilisa sa main libre pour caresser l'intérieur des cuisses du prince, descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que la pulpe de ses doigts vint taquiner la bosse proéminente qui gonflait l'entre-jambe de Loki.

- Ah...ah, ah, _Thor_, souffla le prince, ses yeux aux paupières frémissantes se posant sur son frère alors qu'il massait son érection à travers le cuir brûlant de son pantalon, le forçant à s'accrocher aux couvertures de fourrures comme un noyé à un rocher. Finalement, Thor cessa de tourmenter son frère pour passer des doigts sous la ceinture de son vêtement pour le faire descendre très doucement. Il en profita pour placer ses lèvres sur l'os saillant de son bassin alors qu'il dardait sa langue pour former d'étranges arabesques le long du bas ventre de Loki à mesure que ses chairs les plus intimes étaient révélées. Thor fut surpris et d'autant plus excité de découvrir que le prince ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, libérant immédiatement son membre douloureusement enflé qui apparut telle une friandise délicieuse sous le regard affamé de son aîné.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'agenouilla alors au-dessus de son amant à présent totalement nu, qui tremblait et respirait avec difficulté sous ses yeux enflammés de désir. Loki leva un sourcil mécontent, ses pupilles totalement dilatées presque noires lorsqu'il remarqua que Thor était encore habillé de la tête aux pieds.

- Thor, souffla Loki, une légère plainte émanant de sa voix alors qu'il tendait sa main en direction de son frère. Ce dernier se saisit de son poignet fin et se pencha pour déposer un baiser au creux de sa paume. Il le relâcha ensuite avant de se déshabiller à toute vitesse, prenant garde de ne pas trop remuer les couvertures afin de ne pas déranger le prince tremblant qui le regardait faire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, son désir on ne peut plus apparent. Une fois que son armure, sa tunique et le reste de ses vêtements eurent disparus, Thor vint recouvrir le corps de Loki du sien, ce dernier écartant ses jambes afin que son aîné puisse se couler entre elles.

Les doigts qui vinrent s'immiscer dans la bouche du magicien furent consciencieusement humidifiés grâce à une langue douce et tentatrice, chaque caresse et gémissement semblant envoyer des décharges électriques de pure extase dans tout le corps de Thor afin d'enfler son entre-jambe déjà extrêmement engorgée.

- Par les dieux, Loki, gronda doucement le Dieu du Tonnerre, ôtant rapidement ses doigts de la bouche diabolique de son frère avant que sa simple vue ne le fasse venir sur le champ. Le prince sourit avec une pointe de suffisance alors qu'il écartait encore davantage ses cuisses, invitant son frère à faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Thor répondit à cette invitation sans attendre, ses doigts venant caresser l'entrée de l'intimité dévoilée du magicien.

Loki laissa échapper un gémissement long et jouissif alors que son aîné le fouillait, le préparant consciencieusement et avec tendresse, malgré son envie grandissante de le saisir contre lui pour le violenter de la plus délicieuse des manières. Le prince respirait laborieusement lorsque Thor ôta enfin ses doigts de son intimité. Loki était magnifiquement excité et échevelé, sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

Thor se positionna au-dessus de son amant, les bras du magicien entourant sa nuque alors qu'il pressait l'extrémité de son membre contre l'antre intime palpitant de Loki. Il ne put s'empêcher de se saisir une nouvelle fois des lèvres enflées et rougies de son frère afin de le confondre dans un nouveau baiser alors qu'il le pénétrait d'un coup de rein ravageur. Il dut fermer les yeux pour garder le contrôle quand il fut enfoui dans la chaleur extrêmement serrée du corps de Loki.

Le prince soupira et se cambra, laissant Thor ravager sa bouche de sa langue joueuse pendant qu'il s'habituait à sa présence en lui. L'aîné se figea avec un grognement une fois que Loki l'eut accueilli jusqu'à la garde, prenant un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions et tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration saccadée. Le Dieu du Tonnerre jeta un regard à son amant pour découvrir un Loki aux yeux clos, à la bouche entrouverte formant un petit sourire, ses bras enlaçant toujours ses épaules.

Thor attendit que le corps de son frère se soit parfaitement habitué à sa présence. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses grands yeux d'émeraude, il sut qu'il pouvait enfin bouger. L'aîné commença alors à onduler des hanches à un rythme lent et mesuré, souhaitait faire durer ce tendre acte d'amour aussi longtemps que possible.

Il sentit que Loki suivait chacun de ses longs et profonds mouvements, se tortillant alors qu'il gémissait librement, le son de sa voix magnifiquement augmenté par son état d'ébriété qui alourdissait ses sens.

- Tu es beau, Loki, lui murmura Thor sur un ton grave, son souffle brûlant chatouillant son oreille. Pour toute réponse, son cadet le gratifia d'un sourire de contentement avant de plonger son visage au creux du cou de son aîné. Ses soupirs devinrent bientôt courts et essoufflés alors que Thor continuait à le torturer avec ses va-et-vient extatiquement lents.

L'atmosphère de la chambre changea soudain alors que le Dieu du Tonnerre accéléra la cadence, ses hanches ondulant de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'une brûlante chaleur envahissait son bas ventre. Cette langue de feu le forçait à s'enfoncer plus profondément et plus désespérément au sein du corps de Loki. Il se nourrissait de ses soupirs doux et alanguis, les mots chuchotés à son oreille formant une suite de déclarations d'amour et de désir. La langue du prince se déliait alors superbement, laissant échapper les affirmations les plus passionnées lorsque les barrières de son esprit se brisaient complètement.

- Th...Thor, _ahh_, ça... ça brûle, Thor. Je... Je t'aime, Thor, _Thor_... _ahh._

Le Dieu du Tonnerre ravala un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit l'intimité de Loki se refermer sur lui, son frère atteignant le paroxysme de la jouissance dans un cri désarticulé. Cela le força à encore accélérer le mouvement de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans les limbes de l'extase. Tout le corps de Thor se figea et un son guttural gronda au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il s'abandonna au sein de l'être tremblant qui reposait sous le sien. Surpassé par le plaisir, sa vision se troubla.

Il s'écroula sur le lit à côté de Loki, prenant bien garde de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, avant de tirer une couverture sur leurs deux corps nus. Thor attira son frère contre lui. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant que leurs respirations et les battements de leurs cœurs ne reprennent un rythme normal. L'aîné pouvait deviner dans le regard inquisiteur de Loki qu'il avait une question sur le bout de la langue.

- Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas participer aux festivités, Thor ? Tu es l'invité d'honneur, murmura le prince, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Thor sourit et saisit la mâchoire ciselée de Loki entre ses mains, son pouce caressant sa joue pâle avant qu'il ne se penche sur lui pour échanger un langoureux baiser.

- Je suis très heureux ici, mon frère. Asgard a déjà vu maintes célébrations et en verra bien d'autres, répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Loki lui rendit son sourire, la mine fatiguée, très satisfait de la réponse de Thor. Il laissa donc retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné. Cette fois-ci, le prince s'endormit presque immédiatement et peu après lui, son frère le rejoint dans les limbes du sommeil, leurs deux corps enlacés au point de les rendre indissociable.

**Fin**

* * *

Vos avis me feraient chaud au cœur ^^


End file.
